By way of example, the deformation of such a structure may be caused by a natural phenomenon or may be the result of work being carried out close to the structure. For example, when building a tunnel under a city, it is important to monitor the state and the deformation of buildings situated on the surface all along the route.
Likewise, it is necessary to check a dam regularly for any deformation in order to be sure that it is not about to give way.
At present, in order to monitor the deformation of a structure, it is known to place one or more measurement devices on the structure, to acquire measurement data supplied by each of the measurement devices, and to process the data in order to generate an alarm if it is found that the measured deformation exceeds a predetermined threshold.
In general, the processed data, and more generally the monitoring operations, are viewed in a control center that is not necessarily situated on site or in the proximity of the monitored structure.
Consequently, teams working on site or in the proximity of the monitored structure find it difficult to access the data directly. In addition, operators do not necessarily know where the measurement devices have been placed and which measurement devices have detected deformation that has given rise to an alarm.